Image capturing modules are widely used in various famine tasks. For example, an image capturing module can be carried by an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) for aerial filming. The image capturing module may include a lens and a body. The body may encompass internal hoard modules such as a main control module an image sensor module and an image processing module. Currently these modules may often be integrated on a same PCB board, causing a limited arrangement of other parts, such as a heat sink, and a non-compact arrangement inside the body.